Every so Often
by Raven of Alaska
Summary: Ten songs, ten drabbles, ten glimpses into the lives and adventures of the Teen Titans.


**Disclaimer: I don't own the Teen Titans.**

**Arabian Nights by Bruce Adler**

She had traveled all over the world, but no place could ever match her home; someday, Terra planned to return to Markovia.

**Orange Blossom Special by Johnny Cash**

Beast Boy was thrilled. He paced the train station anxiously. Though it had only been two weeks, he had missed Raven _a lot_. He loved her more than she could ever know. When she came back, she'd be leaving with him to travel the world; not as friends, but husband and wife.

**God Bless the USA by Top Cover**

The Titans had discussed having a flagpole at the top of the Tower for some time. When they finally decided to have one, they had no flag. Or so they thought. Beast Boy surprised them the next morning with an American flag on the top of the pole. No matter what anybody said, they were Americans, and proud of it.

**Land by Tyr**

They travelled the world, set on discovering all that life had to offer. They set sail from Titans Tower, promising to return when they finished with their trip. Raven and Beast Boy, together, would travel the world by sea. Their trip would be rough, storms often threatened to capsize their boat. During those times, they held onto each other closely; if they died, they'd die in each other's arms. Passing the continent of Asia, they stopped, resting at the break of twilight. In the sunset glow, they dreamt of home, the friends they were missing, and of the countries they'd visit. Continuing their journey, the two Titans nearly got killed during a storm of the coast of Spain. They continued their journey, spending some time in the Mediterranean before heading to jolly old England. The treacherous waters of the English Channel flung their boat to and fro, but they made it to shore and spent the night on the English coast. They made it up to Scotland the next day, before travelling to Ireland and then homeward. When they returned home, they came to a surprise; the others had taken time off to follow in their adventures.

**Bells over Belfast by the Irish Rovers**

Christmas morning was peaceful. The snow fell gently, blanketing the ground and creating quite a scene. Inside Titans Tower, Cyborg was humming quietly to himself. Bells rang out loud from the churches scattered across the city, and, as he waited for the others to awake, Cyborg glanced out the window, basking in the peace that Christmas brought from their otherwise hectic lives.

**Im-Ho-Tep (Pharos's Curse) by Iced Earth**

Egypt, land of the Pharos. The Titans had never thought that they would be fighting here. Im-Ho-Tep sought to bring his true love back from the dead. However, in doing so, he had awakened an ancient power that sought his destruction. Called in to aid him, the Titans found themselves fighting an army of long dead Magji, guardians of the Pharos and enemies of the sacred priest. They fought, thinking they were helping a good man. In reality, after bringing his true love back, Im-Ho-Tep planned to take revenge by destroying Egypt, and the continent of Africa. If only the Titans knew, maybe they could have stopped him, maybe the destruction of Africa wouldn't be on their hands…

**Coming Home by Grave Digger**

Raven returned to Azarath a decade after the defeat of Trigon. She wanted to give her mother a proper funeral, to lay flowers in her room in the ruins of the Temple of Azar. The Titans came with her, and, to her surprise, had hired a piper, Paul McLeod, to play Amazing Grace at the ceremony. The ceremony was not to be, however. Azarath was whole, people walking the streets merrily, going on with their lives. "Raven…" a voice cried out.

"Mother!" Raven exclaimed happily, hugging Arella with all her might. "I'm glad to see you're alive."

**P is for Pirate by Alestorm**

Everbody had dressed up for Halloween. Raven as a Sith Lord, Robin as a ninja, Cyborg as the Terminator, Starfire as Athena and Beast Boy as a pirate. "Arg, laddies!" he roared. "Remember, apple juice is a lot like pee, but you cannot drink that, so, P is for Pirate!"

**Flushed from the Bathroom of your Heart by Johnny Cash**

Aqualad couldn't understand it. He had been dumped. Not just that, he had been tossed aside, all but forgotten. Even worse, he had been replaced. When she said "I love you", it wasn't to him. He had been replaced… by Beast Boy. Raven didn't love him anymore, and that was something he'd have to accept, even if they only dated for a week.

**Leviathan by Alestorm**

Beast Boy fell into the water with a sickening splash. The Titans stared in horror at the spot where he hit. Raven's brothers, the living embodiements of the seven deadly sins, laughed heartily. From somewhere in the depths of the ocean, a roar erupted, forcing even Raven's brothers to cover their ears. A tremendous, deadly creature, eyes shining light the rays of morning, breathing fire and snorting brimstone, emerged, facing the Titans and the seven deadly sins. A claw came out of nowhere and struck down Lust, Greed, and Anger. The rest of the sins followed, being torn apart limb by limb by a very angry, very primal Best Boy. Who knew he could change into mythical animals after all?

**Bonjour, everybody! This was done as part of a challenge. Wanted to give it a try, maybe I'll do another one. Star Wars, anyone?**

**Here are the rules; really simple, actually.**

**Pick a fandom, character or pairing that you like.**

**Set your music player or Ipod to shuffle **

**For each song write a drabble that's related to the song. You only have as long as the song plays, once you finish, that's the end of the fic.**

**Do ten drabbles then post.**


End file.
